Toi, qui à pourtant l'air si humain
by Mimie-milou
Summary: La rencontre entre le jeune prince, Itachi Uchiha, héritier du royaume Susanoo et l'humanoïde Iruka qui s'occupe du jeune prince Naruto. C'est pendant cette fête que le jeune corbeau trouve une personne, ou plutôt un humanoïde des plus intéressants.


**Salut, voici un One-shot qui m'a traversé l'esprit il y a quelque temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dans le grand et prospère pays Susanoo, tous les habitants du pays décorent avec excitation et enthousiasment les rues et leurs maisons. Aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale, le deuxième Prince de la famille royale Uchiha est né il y a de cela quelques jours et la famille royale va bientôt montrer le nouveau né et annoncer son prénom à la foule. Tout le pays est en effervescence, certains reste devant le poste de leurs télévisions, d'autres écoutes la radio et encore d'autres sont dans la ville ou le château de leurs souverains est situé.

Toutes les plus grandes familles du pays et d'autres familles Royales d'autres pays, sont invité à ce grand événement, comme par exemple la famille royale Sarutobi qui dirige le pays du feu. Le Roi Hiruzen Sarutobi est un vieil homme bon et sage, il fait tout pour que ses citoyens soient comblés et ne manque absolument de rien, il fait souvent des sorties dans les villes et villages avec son fils Azuma et plusieurs gardes du corps humanoïdes.

Il y a de cela, des années et des années en arrière, un scientifique a réussie à créer des humanoïdes qui ressemblent parfaitement à des humains normaux. La texture de leurs peaux est aussi douce que ceux des humains, ils ont des organes créer, donc, ils peuvent manger et boires en toute sécurité pour leurs systèmes. Après cette révélation, plusieurs autres scientifiques crée à leurs tours d'autres humanoïdes pour aider et satisfaire les humains. Que ce soit pour aider dans les maisons, pour le travail ou que ce soit sexuel. Le problème reste que les humanoïdes n'ont pas de sentiment par eux-mêmes, il faut les programmer.

Un de ces humanoïdes parcourt les couloirs du grand château des Uchiha. Il a des lunettes rondes et noires sur son nez, habiller d'une tenue de servant et a un bandana sur la tête avec une plaque métallique. Il a aussi une marque qui ressemble à un tatouage en forme de feuille dans la nuque. C'est cette marque qui indique que c'est un humanoïde. Tous les hommes-robots en on une, dans ce tatouage, il y a les indications d'où il a été créer, par quelle entreprise et son actuelle propriétaire. L'humanoïde s'arrête devant une grande porte en chêne et toc avant d'entrée et de se courber en avant pour saluer le membre de la famille royale devant lui. " Bonjours Ouji-sama, votre mère m'envoie vous voir pour savoir si vous êtes prêt pour la fête. "

Une petite tête brune se tourne vers lui. Itachi Uchiha, le premier Prince et l'héritier du royaume. Il a cinq ans, à des cheveux noirs corbeau et lisse qui lui arrive juste aux dessus des épaules, il a de grands yeux rouges avec trois virgules noires à l'intérieur qui prouve qu'il est de la famille Royale. La plupart des Uchiha on les yeux noirs mise à par les dirigeants pays comme son père, son grand-père, lui et son petit frère. Il est habillé d'un yukata noir et bleu très luxueux avec l'emblème des Uchiha dans le dos. Le tissu est le plus cher, le plus confortable et le plus doux du pays, tout comme les broderies qui ont été cousu dessus avec soin. " Hai, Ebisu. J'arrive ! "

Le jeune prince enfile une paire de sandales mise au pied de son lit par une servante et suit l'humanoïde jusqu'à la salle du trône où ses parents et son petit frère doivent les attendre. Ils passent les longs couloir décorer de statue de marbre, de peintures fait part de grand artiste et des portraits des anciens dirigeants du royaume. Le premier des tableaux étant Madara Uchiha et le dernier qui est Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi et Ebisu s'arrêtent devant une grande double porte qui est gardée par deux humanoïdes créer pour le combat et la surveillance du château, ils se courbent et l'un d'eux ouvre les portes en annoncent haut et fort " Le Prince Héritier, Uchiha Itachi-ouji-sama. "

Le jeune Prince entre gracieusement et fièrement sous les regards jaloux de certains et plein d'admiration et de respect d'autres. Il se dirige d'un pas léger vers son père qui l'attend, assit sur son trône. " Te voilà enfin Itachi. " dit-il d'une voix stoïque mais Itachi peut voir la fierté dans les prunelles rouges de son père.

Le petit brun se courbe respectueusement avant de s'assoir sur son propre trône. Il observe la salle de ses grands yeux rouges pour repérer les différentes familles présentes. La famille Hyuga avec la reine qui a un gros ventre rond, elle caresse affectueusement son ventre tout en tenant le bras de son mari, Hiashi. Son oncle et son cousin qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis un certain temps, Sakumo et Kakashi Hatake, ils sont de la famille éloignée. Les dirigeants des familles Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Haruno sont aussi présents.

Son regard alors accroche un vieil homme qui s'approche d'eux avec plusieurs personnes qui l'entoure. Le vieil homme se courbe en souriant avant de dire " Fugaku-san, Itachi-san. Merci de nous avoir invité dans votre demeure pour ce grand événement. "

" Non, merci à vous d'être venue. Je sais que vous êtes un homme occuper ces derniers temps après ce qui s'est passé dans le pays Rasengan. " Fugaku était allié lui aussi avec ce pays mais il n'était pas aussi proche que le pays du feu. " Si j'ai bien entendu, ce sont pour le moment Lady Tsunade et Sir Jiraya qui gouverne le pays le temps que Prince Naruto soit en âge de prendre le trône. "

Itachi écoute la conversation avec sérieux, il est un enfant très en avance pour son jeune âge, il est un pur génie. Il veut à tout prix plaire à ses parents et être un futur roi dont ils pourraient être fier. Il en profite aussi pour observer les personnes qui entours Hiruzen.

Il y a un humanoïde aux cheveux châtains et qui a une aiguille entre ses lèvres, un autre humanoïde châtain qui a les cheveux décoiffés et un défaut sur la peau qui ressemble à une cicatrice sur son nez et qui continue sur sa joue gauche. Asuma Sarutobi, le fils de Hiruzen qui a une cigarette non allumer à la bouche. Ibiki Morino, le bras droit et chef de guerre de Hiruzen, il est entouré de deux humanoïdes, un brun aux cheveux en bataille et qui a un tissu blanc qui lui parcourt le visage et un autre châtain avec un bandana bleu marine. Ibiki et les humanoïdes sont armés jusqu'aux dents, prêt à attaquer si un danger apparaît.

" J'ai aussi entendu dire que c'est votre famille qui s'occupe du jeune héritier le temps qu'il grandisse. " demande Fugaku.

" Hai, hai. Il est là d'ailleurs. " Hiruzen se retourne et trouve du regard deux personnes aux loin. " Hayate-kun, Iruka-kun, approchés s'il vous plaît. "

Itachi étudie les personnes qui s'avancent vers eux. Un brun qui a l'air malade, se courbe poliment, il n'a pas de tatouage dans la nuque donc c'est un humain, de toute façon, aucun humanoïde ne peut être malade. L'autre personne, qui est un humanoïde et qui capture le regard du jeune Prince est un châtain aux cheveux attacher en une haute queue de cheval, il a de grands yeux noirs et la peau matte. Il a un sourire plutôt chaleureux. ' _Surement un programme installer pour qu'il paraisse amical_ ' en déduit le jeune Prince. Il tient sécurisement dans ses bras, un bébé blond aux grands yeux bleus qui observent minutieusement son visage, il a aussi trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues.

" Fugaku-san, je vous présente Hayate Gekko qui est un grand sabreur, Iruka-kun qui est un humanoïde que j'ai récupéré et réparé, il est programmé pour s'occuper des enfants mais surtout d'Uzumaki Naruto ici présent. " explique le vieil homme en tendant son doigt au petit blond qui l'attrape instinctivement. Hiruzen rigole légèrement avant de sourire de tristesse. " À peine né et il perd déjà ses parents... Quelle tristesse. "

Fugaku hoche de la tête en se remémorant ce qui s'est passé dans le pays du Rasengan. " Qui aurait cru que Kyuubi, le jeune frère de Minato, serait pris de jalousie et est tuer son frère et sa belle-sœur Kushina, alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'accoucher. "

" Hai, c'est un miracle que Jiraya soit arrivé juste au moment où Kyuubi s'apprêter à tuer Naruto. "

Itachi n'écoute plus la discussion qu'ont son père et Hiruzen, il est captivé par l'humanoïde Iruka qui sourit en remuant ses doigts devant le petit blond qui essaye de les attraper. Si le châtain n'avait pas le tatouage dans sa nuque, il serait persuader que ce serait un humain normal. Il a un visage tellement détendu et amical qu'on pourrait croire qu'il a vraiment des sentiments.

Iruka lève alors ses yeux dans ceux d'Itachi qui se fige sur place, l'humanoïde l'observe quelques secondes avant de lui faire un grand sourire. C'est surement le plus humain des sourires que le jeune Prince est vu, plus humains que les vraies personnes qu'il a pu rencontrer. Itachi détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement et en essayant de se reconcentrer sur la conversation de son père mais un homme annonce alors " Mikoto-Joô-sama et le deuxième Prince ! "

La Reine entre dans la salle avec un bébé bien cacher dans les bras, une ruée de garde du corps humain et humanoïde les entours pour leurs sécurités. Tous les yeux sont sur eux, tout le monde veut apercevoir le nouveau Prince mais c'est impossible à cause de la sécurité et du tissu qui entoure le bébé. Elle avance élégamment et gracieusement vers son trône, elle fait une bise sur le front d'Itachi et une bise sur la joue de son mari avant de s'assoir. Le Roi se lève alors et lève sa main pour demander le silence dans la salle. " Bonjour, merci à tous d'être venue aujourd'hui pour la présentation officielle de mon deuxième fils. Veuillez accueillir à bras ouverts comme vous l'avez fait pour chaque membre de la famille Royal. Sasuke-Ouji-sama ! "

Mikoto se relève et enlève le tissu pour révéler un petit bébé brun aux joues roses qui regardent avec curiosité de ses grands yeux rouges tous ces nouveaux visages. La plupart des femmes présentent ne peuvent s'empêcher de fondre sur place en voyant l'adorable bouille du bébé. Itachi bombe le torse, très fier de son petit frère qui ne pleure pas devant tant de visages inconnus.

La famille Royale sort sur le balcon pour faire face à leur peuple qui attend avec impatience la présentation du nouveau Prince. Tout le monde a sortie jumelles et appareils photos pour apercevoir le bébé. Fugaku fait son annonce et Mikoto montre le bébé. Tous les habitants du pays crient de joies, heureux de faire la connaissance du deuxième Prince Sasuke. On peut entendre dans les rues des pétards exploser, de la musique se met en route. La fête vient de commencer.

L'orchestre dans le château se met lui aussi en route, Mikoto confit Sasuke à Itachi avant de prendre la main tendue de son mari et les deux ouvrent le bal. Plusieurs personnes viennent alors les rejoindre pour fêter la venue de Sasuke.

Itachi observe du coin de l'œil l'humanoïde Iruka qui danse lui aussi avec le petit Naruto dans les bras, le bébé clappe de main sans s'en rendre compte. Le sourire d'Iruka s'agrandit alors qu'il danse doucement pour ne pas trop secouer le petit blond. Itachi regarde son petit frère et se décide lui aussi a faire de même, il observe chaque mouvement que l'humanoïde fait et les copies. Mikoto et plusieurs femmes trouvent cela complètement adorable. Itachi se permet même de sourire discrètement quand il voit Sasuke lui faire un grand sourire, son cher petit frère a l'air d'être lui aussi en avance sur son âge et semble très heureux d'être dans les bras de son grand frère. Le jeune Prince se permet de lancer un nouveau coup d'œil à l'humanoïde et constate qu'Iruka est en train de l'observer aussi en souriant. Itachi ce stop et essaye de cacher les rougissements sur ses joues en baissant légèrement la tête pour que ses longues mèches de cheveux recouvrent ses joues mais Iruka hoche positivement de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fait bien les choses.

Après plusieurs danses, Mikoto revient vers ses fils et prend Sasuke qui est maintenant endormie, rassuré et se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère. Itachi reste silencieusement dans son coin et observe les personnes dans la salle, les gens danses, boivent ou mangent joyeusement en ce jour de festivité, seules les gardes et humanoïdes de combat ne dansent pas et restes concentrés sur leur mission, protéger tout le monde ici. Il marche vers le buffet pour prendre un verre d'eau et trouve non loin de lui une jeune fille qui essaye d'attraper un morceau de gâteau avec une fleur en sucre dessus mais la part de gâteau est beaucoup trop loin pour elle. Il voudrait bien aller l'aider mais il est trop petit lui aussi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'une main matte attrape la part de gâteau et la tend à la petite fille qui se retourne vers la personne qui l'a aidé. C'est Iruka, toujours aussi souriant avec le petit Naruto bien caler dans un bras. La petite fille fait une courbette avant de prendre sa part de gâteau. " Merci, Monsieur Humanoïde. "

Le grand brun se courbe également comme il peut avant de dire d'une voix suave et masculine qui enchante le jeune Prince. " Mon plaisir, gente demoiselle. "

Le petit Uchiha ne sait pas pourquoi cet humanoïde le captive tant, il a pourtant un physique normal, pas trop grand ni trop petit, un visage normal, des cheveux attacher qui lui donneraient surement un visage sévère s'il n'y avait pas ce grand sourire amical sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que ce sont ses grands yeux noirs qui semblent pétiller de vie, de bonté et de chaleur, ou peut-être ce sourire qui a l'air si vrai, si bienveillant et convivial. À 5 ans, Itachi sait déjà qu'il est entouré de personnes qui veulent profiter de son statut, de sa richesse et de son pouvoir, il est très difficile de donner sa confiance quand on est une personne Royal mais... Iruka a l'air de déployer une aura si douce et conviviale qu'on a envie de lui faire confiance immédiatement mais c'est un humanoïde, programmer pour s'occuper des enfants.

La petite fille pose son assiette maintenant vide et demande avec enthousiasme à Iruka s'il peut bien lui accorder une danse. Le brun lui explique qu'il ne peut pas car il s'occupe de Naruto mais Hiruzen arrive en rigolant et prend le petit bébé blond dans ses bras et autorise à Iruka de danser lui aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne un autre ordre. L'humanoïde hoche de la tête avant de prendre la main de la petite fille et l'emmène sur la piste. Il la place sur ses pieds et les deux commencent à danser gracieusement, enfin surtout Iruka. Hiruzen a vraiment programmé beaucoup de choses dans Iruka, ce qui surprend Itachi mais lui plaît en même temps.

Plusieurs petites filles viennent au fur et à mesure de la soirée demander elles aussi une danse avec l'humanoïde qui accepte chaque danse avec le sourire. Itachi regarde la scène avec une étrange émotion qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue... la jalousie. Il envie les enfants qui dansent en riant avec Iruka, lui aussi veut avoir le droit de danser avec lui mais il est le Prince, l'héritier du trône et en plus, il est un garçon. Il triture ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte en remuant sur place et à la fin de la danse, Iruka repose la petite fille qui part rejoindre ses parents en courant. L'humanoïde sourit et revient près du buffet, les petites filles semblent être pour le moment partie rejoindre leurs parents, il croise les bras sur son torse et observe la salle mais surtout Naruto qui est endormie dans les bras de Hiruzen qui discute avec Hiashi Hyuga. Il détourne le regard et trouve le petit Itachi qui détourne rapidement la tête, rougissant une nouvelle fois, pris sur le fait.

Iruka n'a pas loupé le regard du jeune corbeau, un regard d'envie. Iruka s'avance automatiquement vers le jeune Prince qui essaye de ne pas reculer en voyant l'humanoïde arriver vers lui. Iruka pose un genou à terre et place sa main droite sur son cœur. " Mon Prince, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? " demande-t-il de sa voix suave.

Certaines personnes se sont retournés vers eux à cette demande, certains regards sont curieux, offusqués ou amusés. Iruka ne fait que ce pourquoi il est programmé, s'occuper des enfants et il a bien vu dans les grands yeux d'Itachi qu'il voulait lui aussi une danse avec lui. Le jeune Prince lance un regard vers ses parents, son père est occupé à parler avec un noble mais sa mère hoche de la tête avec encouragements. Itachi prend discrètement une grande inspiration avant de placer sa petite main pâle dans celle grande et bronzer d'Iruka. " Hn... mais je mène la danse. "

Iruka sourit d'un air joyeux et se laisse guider par le petit corbeau sur la piste de danse. Les gens s'écartent en apercevant le jeune Prince et personne n'ose rien dire sur le fait qu'Itachi danse avec un autre homme, il est, après tout, seulement un enfant de 5 ans. Itachi attrape la main de l'humanoïde dans la sienne et place son bras autour de la taille du grand brun devant lui. Iruka sourit et place sa main libre sur l'épaule d'Itachi et dès que la musique commence, le jeune Prince mène la danse suivit docilement par Iruka. Les deux valses parfaitement en rythme avec la musique de l'orchestre, ils reçoivent même plusieurs regards admiratifs et surtout, celui-ci remplit de fierté de sa mère et celui quelque peu surpris de son père. Itachi est connu pour être un enfant froid et distant mais les parents peuvent remarquer une émotion de joie et d'amusement bien cacher sur le visage de leur fils. Mikoto pose sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari en observant son fils qui semble enfin s'amuser.

À la fin de la danse, Mikoto part rejoindre Itachi qui vient de lâcher Iruka. " Itachi-kun, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu pourrais mettre Sasuke au lit par la même occasion ? "

Itachi prend son petit frère dans ses bras en hochant de la tête. " Hai, Okaa-san. " Il commence à sentir la fatigue arriver mais il ne le montrera pas, surtout devant tant d'inconnus. Il jette un dernier regard vers Iruka qui vient de se faire appeler par Hiruzen avant de partir pour aller dormir.

Il passe les longs couloirs chaleureux avant d'arriver devant la porte de la nurserie de Sasuke. Un garde lui ouvre la porte et le petit corbeau entre dans la chambre. Il vérifie la couche de Sasuke avant de le changer délicatement en pyjama et de le mettre au lit mais le bébé se réveille soudainement et se met à crier en pleurant. Itachi prend le bébé dans ses bras, un peu affoler, il ne sait pas du tout quoi faire. Il commence à le bercer mais cela n'arrange pas les choses. " Chut, chut Sasuke... Ton grand frère est là et te protège... " Les joues de Sasuke rougissent de colère et ses pleurs redoublent de volume. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Otouto ? Tu as pourtant ta couche propre et Okaa-san ta fait manger il n'y a pas longtemps... "

" Mon Prince. " dit une voix derrière lui. Le jeune Prince se retourne rapidement en se mettant sur ses gardes, aucune personne autre que la famille Royale où la nourrice est supposé entré quand Sasuke est dans cette pièce. Il tombe dans deux grand yeux noirs chaleureux et amical. Iruka se tient à la porte avec Naruto dans les bras. " Puis-je ? " demande-t-il en regardant le petit Sasuke qui continue de pleurer. Itachi ne sait pas s'il doit accepter ou non mais... Iruka est programmé pour ne pas faire de mal aux enfants, seulement les aider et s'occuper d'eux, il hoche de la tête et donne Sasuke dans un bras de l'humanoïde et il prend ensuite Naruto qui est paisiblement endormie, il ne semble même pas être dérangé par les hurlements de Sasuke. Iruka place Sasuke contre lui et commence à le bercer doucement. " La, la... Itachi- ouji-sama, si Sasuke-ouji-sama se met à pleurer comme ça alors qu'il est propre et qu'il a bien mangé, c'est qu'il est fatigué, l'une des meilleurs solutions est de le bercer en chantant doucement. " Il commence à chanter d'une voix apaisante et mélodieuse. Le rythme de la chanson est très calme et douce, cela enchante Itachi et Sasuke qui c'est arrêter de pleurer et fixe avec intensité le visage bienveillant de l'humanoïde. Au bout de quelques minutes, Sasuke finit par s'endormir et Iruka place délicatement le bébé dans son berceau sous le regard époustouflé d'Itachi.

Le jeune Prince s'approche du berceau et observe les traits calmes et endormis de son jeune frère. Il relève la tête vers Iruka qui finit de border Sasuke. " C'était impressionnant, Iruka-san. Il n'y a normalement que Okaa-san qui arrive à calmer aussi rapidement mon Otouto. "

Iruka place ses mains dans son dos en se courbant respectueusement. " Je ne fais que ce pourquoi je suis programmé, Ouji-sama. "

" Hn... " Itachi tend ses bras pour que Iruka récupère Naruto mais un bruit se fait entendre vers le balcon de la chambre.

Iruka se place automatiquement devant les enfants pour les protégés et son visage si amical est remplacé par un visage extrêmement sérieux. Itachi peut observer maintenant que l'humanoïde peut être effrayant quand il le veut, ses sourcils sont froncés, ses muscles électroniques sont bandés, prêts à attaquer à la moindre menace et il se dégage de lui, une espèce d'aura très protectrice et intense. Itachi en a un frisson qui lui parcourt le dos et ses yeux rouges commencent à briller d'admiration. Iruka capte un mouvement a l'extérieur du balcon, un mouvement qui est humain, il fixe l'endroit et ordonne sans se retourner " Ouji-sama, aller chercher immédiatement les gardes à l'extérieur, aller vous mettre à l'abri avec Naruto et Sasuke immédiatement ! " ordonne-t-il en plaçant Sasuke dans l'autre bras d'Itachi et de prendre un polochon et de placer un bonnet de nuit sur une des extrémités du polochon et le recouvre de la petite couverture avant de se cacher dans l'ombre.

Itachi se dépêche d'aller à la porte et tape contre la porte du pied, assez discrètement pour pas que l'inconnu ne l'entende pas mais assez fort pour que les deux gardes dehors l'entendent. La porte s'ouvre et le jeune Prince se précipite rapidement a l'extérieur sous les regards curieux des gardes. " Il y a un inconnu qui vient d'arriver sur le balcon, Iruka-san est rester à l'intérieur pour l'arrêter. " explique-t-il rapidement en essayant de cacher sa panique. Il est normalement un garçon courageux, qui ne s'enfuit pas devant un ennemi mais il a seulement 5 ans, il sait très bien qu'il ne peut rien faire contre un adulte surement armer alors que lui non.

L'un des gardes se précipite à l'intérieur de la chambre et l'autre sort son épée avant de lui dire " Aller chercher des gardes le plus vite possible et aller voir vos parents pour qu'ils vous mettent en sécurités ! "

Itachi hoche de la tête avant de se mettre à courir aussi rapidement que possible dans les couloirs. Les deux bébés se mettent à pleurer en même temps, pas contents d'avoir été réveillés si brusquement mais Itachi n'a pour l'instant pas le temps de les réconforter. Il explique en courant devant les gardes ce qu'ils viennent de se passer et continue sa course vers la salle du trône ou la fête continue de battre son plein. Les gardes humanoïdes constatent son air affoler et ouvrent rapidement les portes pour laisser passer le petit Itachi tout essouffler.

Tout le monde dans la salle se tourne vers lui et la musique s'arrête immédiatement, tout le monde observe le jeune Prince courir vers ses parents qui s'avancent vers lui avec inquiétude. Son père prend Sasuke et Hiruzen s'empresse de prendre Naruto dans ses bras et Mikoto sert son ainé contre elle en demandant avec inquiétude " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Itachi-kun ? "

Itachi se dégage gentiment de sa mère avant de pointer du doigt la porte d'où il vient. " Il y a quelqu'un qui s'est introduit par le balcon de la chambre de Sasuke. Iruka-san m'a ordonné de sortir avec Naruto et Sasuke et de prévenir les gardes à la porte qui m'ont dit de venir vous prévenir et de prévenir au passage les gardes sur ma route de ce qu'il ce passe. "

Mikoto lance un regard affoler vers son mari qui commence déjà à partir en prenant son épée qui était cachée derrière son trône avant d'avoir posé dans les bras de Hiruzen, Sasuke. " Je vais me charger de ça. Mikoto, emmène les garçons dans notre chambre avec des gardes et né sorter que si c'est nécessaire ou si je vous l'ordonne. " La mère hoche vivement de la tête avant de partir avec ses deux fils et des gardes. Le Roi se retourne vers la foule en disant sérieusement " Je vous prie de m'excuser mais j'ai bien peur que la fête soit finie. " Il se tourne vers un humanoïde. " Ebisu, je te laisse t'occuper du reste. " ordonne-t-il avant de partir en courant suivi de quelques gardes avec lui.

Ebisu invite les invités à aller se reposer dans leurs chambres attribuées pour les quelques nuits où ils vont rester, escorter par des gardes et humanoïdes. Itachi, Sasuke et Mikoto sont maintenant dans la chambre royale avec des gardes sur le balcon, devant la porte et à l'intérieur de la chambre pour les protégés.

Fugaku court aussi vite que possible vers la chambre de son petit dernier, la porte est fermée, surement pour éviter à l'ennemi de s'enfuir par ici. Il donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte avec deux autres gardes et la porte s'effondre en morceaux sur le sol. Le Roi entre avec précipitation et observe que celui qui s'est introduit dans la chambre est inconscient et ligoter au sol mais pas que, il y a d'autres personnes dans le même état que lui. Ils sont tous recouverts de blessures et de coupures sur le corps. Il y a des gardes qui se soignent les uns les autres et l'humanoïde Iruka qui est allongé sur le sol, sans bouger avec deux personnes autour de lui, des scientifiques. " Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passer ? " demande autoritairement le Roi en avançant d'un pas ferme dans la pièce.

L'un des gardes se lève et se courbe respectueusement en essayant d'ignorer ses blessures. " Un intrus est entrée dans la chambre de Sasuke-ouji-sama, suivit rapidement de ses complices. L'humanoïde Iruka a neutralisé le leader et les gardes ont neutralisé ses hommes. La plupart des personnes sont légèrement blessés, mis a part les premiers arrivés sur les lieux. Celui qui a reçu le plus de dommages est Iruka. "

Le Roi hoche de la tête en inspectant ses troupes qui ont de légères coutures et blessures. Il jette un regard dédaigneux envers les personnes ligotées sur le sol. " Ont-ils dit d'où ils viennent et qui les a engagés ? "

" Non, mon Seigneur ! "

" Mettez-les aux cachots pour le moment, je viendrais décidés de leurs sorts demain. " Il avance vers les scientifiques qui s'affaire rapidement autour de l'humanoïde au sol. Iruka a une longue et profonde coupure sur son nez qui se finit sur ses joues, un grand trou au niveau du cœur, là ou sa batterie est placée et il a de multiples lacérations sur le corps et la tête. " Est-ce que vous allez réussir à le réparer ? " demande-t-il. Il a déjà conversé avec Hiruzen au sujet de ses humanoïdes et le vieil homme lui a confié qu'Iruka était son tout premier humanoïde et son préférer. Il l'a trouver abandonner près des poubelles d'un club dans une petite ville ou le sexe et l'alcool sont maitres. Il était là-bas pour attraper un vendeur de drogue et il a trouvé en même temps Iruka. Il était éteint et abimer, une fois réparer, il a découvert que l'humanoïde était à la base créer pour les désirer sexuels des humaines filles comme garçons. Il l'a reprogrammé pour qu'il l'aide avec ses documents et plus tard pour s'occuper de son fils Asuma et ensuite du jeune Naruto.

" Difficile à dire mon Seigneur, il est très endommagé, surtout au niveau de sa batterie et de la tête... il se pourrait qu'on n'arrive pas à le réparer, il a de vieilles pièces qui sont très rares et très difficiles à trouver dans le commerce et si on le répare, il se peut qu'il ait perdu la plupart de ses données. " informe l'un des scientifiques.

Le Roi hoche de la tête silencieusement avant de déclarer " Emmener le dans le laboratoire et faite tout pour le réparer, je ne voudrais pas attrister Sarutobi-san en lui disant que son humanoïde favori est bon pour la casse. "

Les scientifiques hoches de la tête en même temps et transporte rapidement l'humanoïde dans le laboratoire pour le réparer, ils savent qu'ils ont les pièces pour le réparer mais ce ne sera pas mince à faire, il y a de gros risques qu'ils n'arrivent pas à le réparer au vu de ses dommages. Le Roi suit ses gardes dans les cachots ou sont maintenant enfermés les ennemis et il ordonne de les interrogés quand ils se réveilleront. Il ordonne aux gardes d'amplifier les rondes partout dans le château et autour au cas où il y aurait encore des ennemis et des gardes sont poster devant chaque chambres des invités.

Quelques jours ont maintenant passé, la plupart des invités sont partie a l'exception de Hiruzen et sa troupe. Itachi a essayé tous les jours d'aller dans le laboratoire pour voir Iruka et le remercier mais les scientifiques ne l'ont pas laissé entré, Iruka était toujours hors-service, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Prince attend, cacher derrière une statue, que les scientifiques, Hiruzen et son père sorte de la salle pour entrée à son tour. Il n'a toujours pas le droit d'entrée dedans, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants. Il attend de longues minutes et enfin, tout le monde sort en parlant de la salle, un des scientifiques referme la porte derrière lui et rejoint Fugaku et les autres. Itachi attend qu'ils ne soient plus de vue avant de courir vers la porte, il y a un code et il le tape, il a fait des recherches et espionné son père et les scientifiques pour le trouver et enfin, hier soir, il a entendu un des scientifiques le murmure avec fatigue en le tapant.

La porte s'ouvre et le jeune Prince entre dans la salle blanche. Il y a de nombreux ordinateurs, des matériaux électroniques et d'autres choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il y a aussi plusieurs lits et sur l'un d'eux se trouve Iruka qui semble être éteint pour le moment. Il s'approche du lit et étudie de plus près l'humanoïde, ses cheveux sont détachés, ils ont l'air si doux et soyeux qu'Itachi ne résiste pas à la tentation de prendre une mèche dans sa main et de la toucher. Iruka a maintenant un défaut sur son visage, une sorte de longue cicatrice sur son nez mais cela lui donne un air encore plus cool, trouve le jeune corbeau. Il lâche la mèche de cheveux et passe sa main sur le creux de la nuque de l'humanoïde, là où se trouve la marque en forme de feuille, il appuie dessus plusieurs fois pour enclencher le mécanisme de démarrage.

Les yeux d'Iruka s'ouvrent soudainement, il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour que ses yeux se fassent à la lumière avant de s'assoir silencieusement sur son lit. Il tourne la tête et trouve le jeune Prince près de son lit. " Itachi-ouji-sama ? ". Le jeune prince hoche de la tête en jouant avec ses doigts. Iruka penche la tête sur le coter avec curiosité, une chose qu'il n'est pas censé avoir mais Itachi ne s'en préoccupe pas. " Que faite-vous ici ? "

" Je suis venue voir si tu étais réparé et... " Il détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement. " Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir protégés... "

L'humanoïde cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'un doux sourire étire ses lèvres. " Je suis honoré, mon Prince et je vais bien, mon corps doit encore faire quelques ajustements mais c'est tout. "

Itachi lève la tête rapidement vers lui, ses grands yeux rouges brillent de soulagement et de joie mais il ne le dira pas, il se contente seulement de hocher de la tête. " Hn... " Il détourne une nouvelle fois le regard en rougissant de plus belle. " Dit... " Il croise les mains dans son dos en gigotant sur place timidement et un bougeant son pied droit de gauche à droite sur le sol en évitant de regarder les grands yeux noirs chaleureux et si beau de l'humanoïde. " Je me demandais si... " Il avale bruyamment sa salive alors que Iruka attend patiemment ce qu'il a à dire. Itachi n'a jamais été autant nerveux de toute sa vie et il ne comprend même pas pourquoi, c'est la première fois qu'il agit de cette manière. " Je me demandais si tu pouvais rester ici pour t'occuper de moi et Sasuke... " murmure-t-il timidement.

Iruka prend son temps pour réponde, il semble réfléchir à une réponse à donner, ce qui attire la curiosité du jeune Prince. Normalement, Iruka aurait dû répondre dans l'immédiat mais pas cette fois. " Je ne peux malheureusement pas, Itachi-ouji- sama, j'appartiens à la famille Sarutobi et ma mission principale est de m'occuper de Naruto. " Il se lève et se courbe respectueusement devant Itachi. " Je suis désolé. "

Itachi a une petite moue triste qui apparaît sur son visage et son cœur semble lui faire un peu mal, comme le jour ou ses parents on du partir pendant plusieurs jours pour s'occuper d'une affaire importante sans lui. C'est à peu près pareil mais différent en même temps. " Hn... " murmure-t-il en fixant Iruka se relever et semble tout aussi peiner, Itachi ne veut pas qu'il parte alors qu'il ne le connaît qu'à peine, ce qui lui semble étrange mais pourtant si... parfait. Soudain, une idée lui vient en tête, elle est absurde mais c'est la seule solution qu'il a pour s'assurer que l'humanoïde soit à lui plus tard et qu'il reste avec lui et son frère pour toujours. Il lui prend la main et Iruka s'accroupit devant lui pour être à sa hauteur. " Plus tard, je me marierai avec toi, comme ça, tu pourras rester pour t'occuper de moi et de Sasuke ! " annonce t-il avec détermination en plongeant ses yeux rouges dans ceux d'Iruka qui reste silencieux. " C'est une promesse ! " dit-il avant de fermer les yeux et de placer fermement un bisou sur la joue de l'humanoïde.

Il s'éloigne et ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'Iruka le détail avec choc et que ses joues ont de légères rougeurs. " T-Tu rougis ? " bégaye de stupeur Itachi en posant sa petite main pâle sur l'une des joues rose et chaude de l'humanoïde, sa cicatrice ressort encore plus et cela lui donne un charme. Il aime aussi beaucoup ses cheveux détachés, ça semble le rajeunir et lui donne un air beaucoup plus doux et chaleureux qui enchante le jeune Prince.

Iruka place rapidement sa main sur son autre joue avec choc. " Je... " mais soudainement, une lueur bleue passe dans ses yeux et la porte du laboratoire s'ouvre pour laisser entrer les scientifiques, Fugaku et Hiruzen.

Fugaku avance vers eux et s'arrête en voyant que son fils est là. " Itachi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Le jeune Prince court rapidement vers lui et attrape un pli de son pantalon. " Otou-san, Otou-san ! Regarde ! Iruka-san rougit ! " dit-il en pointant l'humanoïde derrière lui.

" Quoi ? " disent en chœur les adultes avant de détailler Iruka qui vient de se relever, ses joues sont parfaitement normales et son expression et sa posture son neutre. " Tu as dû t'imaginer ça, mon fils. " dit Fuaku avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. " Je te rappelle que les humanoïdes ne développent pas les sentiments, ils ont que ceux qu'ont leurs programmes et un humanoïde ne peuvent pas rougir... enfin que dans une circonstance que tu comprendras quand tu sera plus grand. " explique fugacement le Roi avant de tousser de gêne dans sa main, suivi par les rires de Hiruzen et des rougissements de l'un des scientifiques.

Iruka s'avance vers eux et se courbe poliment. " Hiruzen-sama, Fugaku-ouji-sama, scientifiques-san. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi pendant le temps où je n'étais plus actif et je suis désolé pour les incommodités que j'ai procuré. "

Fugaku s'avance vers lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. " Ne dit pas de sottise mon jeune garçon, tu as protégé mes fils et Naruto. La moindre des choses était de te réparer, nous te somme redevable et on doit une dette à Hiruzen-san. "

Iruka se courbe une nouvelle fois en souriant amicalement. " Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous rendre service, mon Seigneur. "

Hiruzen lui tapote gentiment le dos en souriant joyeusement. " Bien, il est temps de partir maintenant. " Itachi écarquille des yeux discrètement avant d'attraper le pli du pantalon d'Iruka, un geste inconscient pour le retenir de partir. " Les bagages et les troupes sont prêts à partir, il ne manque plus que toi. "

Iruka hoche de la tête. " Ce sera un plaisir de m'occuper de Naruto et de vous aider comme je le peux. " dit-il avant de suivre les adultes qui commencent à partir mais il s'arrête en sentant quelque chose lui agripper fermement le pantalon. Il baisse la tête et trouve le jeune Prince qui le regarde avec tristesse. Il sourit d'une sorte de compassion, comme il est programmé de le faire et tend la main vers le jeune Prince pour qu'il la prenne.

Itachi pose sa petite main dans celle grande d'Iruka et se laisse guider dehors. Il apprécie la chaleur de cette main, la douceur de sa peau et du sentiment qu'il est en sécurité avec l'humanoïde mais, il aime particulièrement Iruka qui semble être un être tellement vraie que ça en est déroutant. Il entrelace ses doigts dans ceux d'Iruka qui lui sourit joyeusement et de nouvelle rougeur apparaisse sur les joues d'Itachi, il peut presque voir un halo de lumière entourer l'humanoïde qui semble si brillant et... beau. ' _C'est promis, je me marierais avec toi quand je serais plus grand !_ ' pense-t-il avec détermination en donnant une légère pression à la main de l'humanoïde qui lui rend inconsciemment.

 **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**


End file.
